


Radio Experiments

by summoner_hirelena



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoner_hirelena/pseuds/summoner_hirelena
Summary: Cecil gets interrupted at work by a certain handsome scientist.  [Cute fluff]





	

“And now, for the weather!”  Expert hands reached across the soundboard, muting his silver mike.  Pushing the boom away, the DJ lifted his eyes up to the window.  The sky was a purple black, decorated by the normal multicolored star lights.  And of course the occasional helicopter…

The news was fairly normal as the day went in Night Vale.  The normal earthquake done by the ‘Vague, yet Menacing Government Agency’, children disappearing through the random opening of subway entrances…you know the normal.  

Cecil let out a soft sigh, leaning back in his plush chair, his arm tattoo’s glowing eerily in the dim light.  As much as he loved being in the station, he had been so busy with missing interns, and news haven’t been able to be home with his Carlos.  And even if he was there, his dark skinned and, _beautiful_ scientist was busy with his science work.  He was beginning to really miss the best thing that this town had to offer.

The blonde rubbed his tired third eye, a frown playing on his soft lips.  The darkness covered his heart, squeezing it like the walls of the dark re-education box.  Music filled the room, almost covering the noise of the annoyed manager behind the frosted locked door.

Suddenly, he sat up straight, feeling eyes crawling up his back.  Slowly, Cecil turned in his seat, his 3 eyes wide behind his rounded glasses. He put his hands on the handles, and slowly lifted himself up from the seat, watching as a dark shadow crawled across window in the studio door.  Cecil’s heart was pounding…and he knew it actually worked, since he checks his heart every morning for movement.

Finally, after what seemed like a million years, a familiar bifocaled face appeared in the window.             

“Carlos~ <3” The blonde squeaked, a smile crossing his face.  Carlo’s dark eyes danced with amusement as Cecil basically floated over to the door opening it. The scientist flashed a shy smile, clutching his familiar clipboard to this chest. 

“Carlos, w-what are you doing here?”  Cecil tried to say smoothly, but ended up as a sweet stutter. 

The perfect dark haired scientist, squeezed through the small door brushing achingly past the DJ.  Shutting the door behind him, Cecil ran his hands through his blonde hair, following the item of his affections.

“So…Ive been thinking…”  As he always went.

“Y-Yeah?...”  As Cecil, always, replied.

“And I suggest we do an experiment…”

“NEAT! I love science!”  The DJ responded excitedly.  But then he turned his eyes from Carlos, to the lit up sound board.  Cecil’s lips dipped into a frown, and he let out a heavy sigh.

Sadly, he waved his hands towards the board, “But I have to finish the show, it is my responsibility as a radio host you know.”

But this didn’t even seem to phase the scientist, as he carefully placed his old beloved clipboard down.   Carlos nodded his head, his perfectly long hair, with that oh so mature white, danced around his perfect face.

 “And that’s fine, in fact, for this experiment I depend on it.”

“Oh?”

Carlos took a step forward, standing close to Cecil, making the DJ's heart skip a beat.  The delicate, graceful hands of the scientist reached out taking a hold of the dark purple tie that sat underneath his plaid sweater vest.

Cecil's eyes widened in shock, growing to almost the size of the portal to that terrifying blood stained studio.  Carlos pulled at the fabric gently, pulling the blonde closer until their lips met.  For a moment the DJ wasnt sue what to do, his hands floating hesitantly above Carlos' waist.  But his perfect scientist didnt move away, his lips teasing Cecil. 

'Aw, screw it...'

Suddenly the DJ's hands found their way into Carlos' perfect hair, burying it within his dark locks.  Cecil pulled him close pressing their bodies together, losing all rational, well, losing ALL thought at that point.  Time, which of course was all lies as Carlos learned, stood still for the two as they held onto one another, their kiss slowly becoming desperate.  Well that is until...

 Noise filled the studio as Management flailed and growled loudly from behind the glass door.  Cecil pulled away, his reality crashing around him, his cheeks flushed from heat and his tattoos once again giving off a dull eerie glow.  Carlos...sweet Carlos… had been pushed against the sound board during their moment.  Cecil of course had no idea how they got there, sometimes he would just lose chunks of his memory so it really wasn’t that strange.  The scientist lifted his dark eyes up into Cecil’s hazy dark blue almost purple eyes.  There was a smile that crossed his lovely face, which made the DJ’s cheeks burn slightly. 

“Sorry…” He breathed softly.  Cecil opened his mouth to say more, but his head suddenly shot up, as if a bolt of lightning ran through him.

“MY SHOW!”  The music was fading out, signaling for him to get ready to do another round of news. 

The DJ moved away from the man, almost tripping over his chair grabbing at his head set and reaching for the board.

“W-welcome back everyone!  Um…my apologizes!”   Cecil stuttered, “We will now discuss the Community Calendar…”

He fumbled his way through another section of his talk show, his face still flushed with a bit of color.  Luckily the calendar didn’t have much, just other events at the “Library”, and the Arby’s, which ended his show.

“And with that dearest listeners…Goodnight Night Vale…Goodnight”  His voice ended in a breathy purr as he cut his mike with a sigh. 

Cecil took his large headset off, lifting his head, seeing that Carlos was still there.  The dark scientist was scribbling on his clipboard an eager smile on a face.  The DJ’s eyebrow lifted slightly, turning in his seat, curious about the behavior.

“Carlos?...What are you doing?”

Without missing a beat the scientist pleasantly replied, “Writing my findings on the experiment.  I wanted to know how a community radio host would react to receiving affection right before he had to be on air.  If he would sound different….”

The DJ’s mouth dropped slightly unsure how to react to that.  Carlos…used him for an experiment?  He couldn’t believe it!

With a bit of a shocked tone he asked. “Carlos!  Did…did you just use me for…science?” 

Carlos lifted his eyes from the board, flashing an almost puppy dog look.

“I was curious…you don’t mind…do you?”

Of course, with that face, who could argue with him.  With a defeated sigh, and a smile Cecil put his elbow on the board, and propped his chin on his hand.

“No…of course not Carlos ~ <3”  


End file.
